The High-Warlock of Brooklyn
by saranghaeyooppa
Summary: Before Magnus meets Alec. One day a girl comes knocking on his door to ask for help. He thinks it is bad at first but things start to change and go his way when he meets someone. Lika a twisted version of C.O.H.F but before city of bones. Please give it a try! S.V.P!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

 **Hi, this is my first fanfiction. The book or characters don't belong to me they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **Warning: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE CLOCKWORK ANGEL, CLOCKWORK PRINCE AND CLOCKWORK PRINCESS BOOKS FROM THE INFERNAL DEVICES SERIES BY CASSANDRA CLARE.**

The noise could of been heard from the other side of New York. The cat lay there just to the side of the fallen hat stand, which had fallen with a loud, extremely loud, crash. Magnus got up from where he was sitting to pick up Chairman Meow, who was too lazy to get up himself. "You stupid cat," he said under his breath, just in case, the cat might be able to understand. "You could have broken something." He meant to make himself sound angry, but he never could. Well, not at his cat anyway, there has been many times when Magnus has had arguments or had shouted at other Downworlders. He can remember, quite well actually, when he had thrown a party for Chairman Meow's birthday and a werewolf, one that he could not remember inviting, had a fight, over what Magnus does not know, and it resulted in many scratches and clawmarks and the walls and sofa. He had not realised until the next day, when it was too late to go and demand to go to court for unrightful damage to property. Anyway, even if he had went to court, it would of been a waste of time. The mundanes wold not of done anything to help and he could easily right the damage with his magic.

He turned away and with a flick of his wrist, righted the hat stand. He put the cat on the sofa and took a seat at the wooden table. He summoned a coffee from the local coffee store and magically sent a small amount of money over to the cash register where he had got the hot drink from. He was about to take a drink, when there was a quiet knock on the door, followed by a louder knock ten seconds later then someone was practically trying to knock the door down five seconds after that. _Talk about impateint,_ he thought. He went over and opened the door. A girl, around about sixteen stood there.

She had long black hair and brown eyes. She looked familiar, but he could not point out where he had seen her before. The his eye caught something red and glittering around her neck. It was the necklace he had given as a gift in the 1870's to Will Herondale, on his visit with Miss Tessa Gray to the house near the Thames River in which he was staying in at the time. Will had then given the necklace to Cecily Herondale, his sister before he travelled to Cadar Idris, Wales to save Tessa from The Magister, (latin for the master) Axel Mortmain. So that means the girl must be releated to Cecily and Gideon. _No wait,_ he thought, _did she marry the other one. What was his . No Gabriel, definately Gabriel._ He could never tell the difference between them two, and he still can't. Anyway, of course she looked familiar. If she had blue eyes she would of been the mirror image of Cecily.

"Yes?" Magnus asked. "Hi, I'm Isabelle Lightwood." _She was a Lightworm,_ Magnus thought. She had said very little, but Magnus could tell that from the way she dressed, and the way that she had pushed past Magnus to make her way into his apartment and into the kitchen, that she was as over confident as any Herondale. Magnus followed her into the kitchen, perplexed. "Would you like to come in?" Magnus asked, with just a teeny amount of sarcasm. If Isabelle noticed the comment, she ignored it. "You are Magnus Bane, right. " Magnus just stood there too shocked to speak. A Shadowhunter, a _Lightworm_ , has just barged into his apartment and has then needed to confirm that he, Magnus Bane, was the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus had never been more insulted in his life. Well there was this one time in Peru...

Isabelle did not wait for an answer, "Look, I don't care if you have an appointment with the head of the local demon cult or something, I need you help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome fellow Shadowhunters!**

 **Authors Note:** **Before I start, the book or characters do not belong to me, as cool as that would be. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

 **If you are actually reading this thank you. If you have read the first chapter thank you. As far as I am aware, only one person has read the first part and that is actually 1 more person than I thought would. I am rubbish at proofreading so sorry for all the mistakes. This is the second part of my first FanFiction so I'm no Cassandra Clare or John Green,(Authors of my two favourite books/book series.) but all constructive criticism is welcomed. Any criticism in fact, at least some one is reading it! I also have to add that I am British, so for all you American readers (who I don't even know if they are reading.) my spelling will be different and I might include things in my writing which you may have no idea what they are or who they are.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CLOCKWORK ANGEL, CLOCKWORK PRINCE,CLOCKWORK PRINCESS, CITY OF BONES, CITY OF ASHES, CITY OF GLASS, CITY OF FALLEN ANGELS, CITY OF LOST SOULS, CITY OF HEAVENLY FIRE, THE BANE CHRONICALS, TALES FROM THE SHADOWHUNTER ACADEMY AND MAYBE LADY MIDNIGHT AND LORD OF SHADOWS! Basically all the books in the shadowhunter chronicles.(I made that unnecessarily hard for my self.)**

 **Now you can enjoy!**

Before he knew it, Magnus was being pulled out of his own house, by a girl wearing seven inch heels, may I add, and at the speed of light, into the crowd of mundanes. Hundreds, it seemed, were rushing about into all stores. From dollar stores with small, festive window displays, to big chain stores, the ones with the massive gold and silver decorations hanging from the backdrop of the window display, where it cost six hundred dollars for a sock( thats not even a pair of socks, I mean literally just one sock!). Every shop had massive queues which ran from the doors to the cash registers. **(A.N- I know that this is massive exaggeration but I wanted it to sound really busy. Sorry.)** Magnus had nearly forgotten it was Christmas. The last time he had celebrated christmas properly was with Camille.

Camille Belcourt. Now head of the New York clan. Vampire clan. Camille was dangerous and could kill anyone who even thought about disrespecting her. He lived with Camille in the 1800's. But when Camille disappeared for a while, he left. He lived in London for the remeinder of the year (if it was not for Will and Tessa, he would of probaly left straight away.) New York was not the same when he came back, very unlike London. When he returned to the capital of England years later, everything was the same, including Tessa.

But of course Tessa would stay the same. She was a warlock, (well a mix between a warlock and a shadowhunter.), and like Magnus, will age, but will never look it. When Will passed away, Tessa came to live with Magnus in Paris. She cried for days, and even though she did not tell Magnus why she was crying, he could hazard a guess. She left her children and home in London, as she had said to Magnus ,"I could not bear to lose someone I love again, while I stay the same and will never join them." Tessa is still alive now she lives in New York, actually. Quite near to Magnus, and Magnus recognised the streets they were taking, as hey led to Tessa's house.

They arrived there no longer then ten minutes after they had left. There must of been thousands of stairs, it felt like it, and Magnus wished he had taken the stairs, (tip to life: never follow a shadowhunter, at the pace the shadowhunter is going at, up a large number number of stairs. When you reach the top, it will feel like your legs are on fire and you will not be able breathe. This is if you are not a Shadowhunter, if you are not, this does not aplly to you.)

Issabelle knocked on the door, and Tessa the same as always,opened it,"Hello Magnus. And Izzy. Why or you here?" Tessa asked.

Truth be told, Magnus didn't know himself, and did not particually did not want to know.

 **Thank you for reading! Again, all criticism welcome!**

 **Notice: Even if you do not like my writing and it is like a nightmare,** **I am going to finish this story!**

 **I thought that was important so I underlined it. Just saying. I thought it was intresting. Anyway...**

 **Bye!**

 **-Heronstairs2005**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: THE SHADOWHUNTER BOOKS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. THE FAULT IN OUR STARS BOOK AND CHARACTERS WHICH ARE MENTIONED IN THIS NOTE BELONGS TO JOHN GREEN. THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 **Salut tout le monde! Si vous lisez ceci, merci!**

 **I can speak basic French. I thought that was interesting. Here we go again.**

 **Why I have wrote that will make sense soon.**

 **This is the third chapter of my Fanfiction and if you have read it, thank you. The Shadowhunter books are my favourite books ever, alongside the Fault in Our Stars, which I will come to soon. I have an excuse for my rubbish writing. I write these chapters nearly everyday before and after school. I still go to school and I have to be there by 8:30, so I get up at around six so I have time to write for half an hour. ( I have wrote short stories before but I have always wrote them in the holidays.) When I get home I have two hours to write, that is why my chapters are so short. It takes me forever to write a paragraph, never mind a chapter. I also have a lot of homework to do on a daily basis, and I must do my homework first so I don't get a detention. I also have an excuse why I may update much this month. Firstly, it is December, which means it is nearly Christmas so I will be busy buying presents and seeing family. Secondly, I have two tests for each subject this month which will mean around 25 tests. So I have to revise, unless I want to be moved down a set. Thirdly, it is my sisters and my friends birthday, so I will be busy. Next, I have an art and a French project due before Christmas, so I will be finishing them. And finally, I play the violin(like Jem) and the piano(like Jace) so I have to practice. I started to play the instruments ages before I read the books. I did not start playing them because of the characters.**

 **Anyway, I know I have not finished this Fanfiction but I think that I will start two new ones. The first one might be a Fanfiction of the infernal devices in French, however I am not sure about it. (This is why I wrote in French. It also may be because I am a bit obsessed with france.) The next one will be a one time alternate ending of the fault of the stars. It is not really an ending but instead of Augustus dying, it will be Hazel. It will just be a chapter about her funeral in her mothers, her fathers, Katelyn's and Augustus's point of view.**

 **Warning; CONTAINS SPOILERS OF ALL SHADOWHUNTER BOOKS!**

 **Enjoy!**

They sat down on a brightly coloured sofa. "So, what do you want?" Even though she had been in New York for nearly more than a century, she still had a very distinctive British accent. Even though it was not as clear as someone's who was brought up in London, you could still hear it. Magnus looked over at Isabelle the same time she looked at him. She quickly looked away and said, "I'm sorry but can I talk to Magnus first, in private." "Yes of course," Tessa was always so polite, "There is a spare room down there," She gestured down the corridor by her side, "or I can wait in the hallway."

Izzy pulled Magnus down the corridor and into the room. "I did want to tell you before we got here, but I did not know how to explain it," She did not give Magnus a chance to speak, "Put simply, my brother, well my adoptive brother, Jace, got stabbed with a magical, fire sword thingy and know he has got heavenly fire in his blood." She stopped to have a breath and Magnus took this as his chance to speak.  
"And how do you want me and Tessa to help? How is Tessa even a part of this?"  
Isabelle took another breath and said, "It is not him you need to help. No one needs help, actually. Well, I kind of need more information, but that's not important. And from what I've been told it has pretty much everything to do with Tessa." Magnus opened his mouth to speak, but the girl cut him of straight away, and said, "If you let me explain, you might not have to ask any questions." Magnus was not going to ask a question but he found from his last hour with the girl, that it is best not to interrupt her or argue. "Where was I? Oh, I remember. Jace has this fire in his blood and it is, supposedly, really dangerous and powerful for you if you are not an angel." Magnus nodded, he can remember what happened to Tessa after her encounter with heavenly fire, and what it had done to her. She continued. "Well, Jace went to the Silent City, and there as an attack there. I went with Jace, so did Alec," Magnus did not know who Alec was, and really was not bothered "and that's when Valentine attacked. Jace was stabbed and he was kind of bleeding fire. So, after Valentine was caught, a silent brother, Brother Zachariah, went over to help him. He touched his shoulder and there was a big flash of gold light. It burned my eyes and I swear I was blind for a minute after. Jace was fine but Brother Zachariah was on the floor at first I thought he was burnt, but then he got up and started walking towards Jace, to see if he was okay. He was okay, Jace, I mean, I don't think Brother Zachariah. He looked normal again. He had this strange white, silver hair. The Silent Brother took him away. Yesterday, we went back to the silent brothers. They said we could see him, but they would not tell us what happened. The only thing that we found out was that he knew Tessa and was quite close to her, and that what had happened to him had never happened before. There that's it."  
"I know who Brother Zachariah was, well is, wait, was. _Mon Dieu,_ this is confusing. This will be hard to tell Tessa. Extremely hard." "Why?"  
" Tessa was engaged to Jem."  
"I thought Silent Brothers could not marry."  
"There were engaged before he became a Silent Brother. And Shadowhunters can marry.  
Isabelle looked more confused than ever. "Tessa is a warlock."  
"No, we call her a warlock because there is no name for what she is. She is half Shadowhunter, half demon."  
"That is not possible."  
"It is not possible for a Shadowhunter with runes, but for a Shadowhunter without runes it is. Tessa's mother was a Shadowhunter without runes, and her father was a shape shifter demon. So technically, it is not illegal, because she is not a Shadowhunter but she is neither a Downworlder. Anyway, when Jem passed away and became a Silent Brother, Tessa could not marry him. In the end, Tessa married someone else, the person she loved as equally as Jem." Magnus moved his feet and took a breath. "It's a long and complicated story, but I will start from the beginning."

 **Merci et au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour!**

 **This is the fourth chapter of my Fanfiction.**

 **THE BOOK, CHARACTERS AND STORY LINE BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE.**

 **WARNING: CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR ALL SHADOWHUNTER BOOKS!**

"I will start from the beginning."

Magnus spoke, "Like I said, Brother Zachariah was called James Carstairs, but everybody called him Jem. His _parabatai_ was William Herondale. In 1878, Tessa came into London, I won't say why because it's a even longer and more complicated story than this one. Anyway, she stayed at the institute there. At this time, Jem was dying. He was addicted to _yin fen,_ a drug that would extend his life but not save it. Tessa fell in love with Will and Will fell in love with Tessa." Magnus paused to catch his breath. "Will thought that he had a curse on him and that the curse would kill anyone who loved and cared for him. So, he distanced himself from Tessa."  
Isabelle half raised her hand, seeking permission to speak or ask a question. Magnus paused to let her say what she wanted to say. "Parabatai love and care for each other though. So would the curse not of killed James?"  
"No, Jem was dying," Magnus waited for Izzy to speak, but she didn't. So, he continued, "Then Tessa and Jem fell in love with each other. And Jem proposed to Tessa, and Tessa then said yes. Probably at that exact time Will found out that the curse was a joke the demon had played on him, and that he could be with Tessa. So, he left the place I was staying and went to Tessa. He then proposed to her but, for obvious reasons Tessa could not say yes. In December that year, the institute was attacked and Tessa was took. Jem was seriously ill at this time and he had found out that Will was in love with Tessa. That may had been my fault, the Jem-finding-out-that-Will-was-in-love-with-Tessa thing and I take full blame for that. Anyway, Will went to Wales to save Tessa and while he was on his way, Jem passed away. They did not know this at the time, but Jem was turned into a Silent Brother. Will was told about this but Tessa was not, she would not be able to live with the guilt." Isabelle looked confused, again. "You don't need to know about that." He continued. "Tessa and Will got married and had children and lived happily ever after. When Will died, Tessa came to live with me in Paris and then we moved to here. But Tessa still does not know that Jem is alive. That is why it will be hard to tell Tessa."  
" _Oh."_ Isabelle said, more breathed than said.  
"Yes, _oh."_ Magnus repeated.

 **Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: THE CHARACTERS, STORY LINE AND BOOK BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE NOT ME.**

 **Hello!**

 **This is the fifth chapter of the story. I have changed the name so it sounds more like a Fanfiction about the Mortal Instruments rather than the Infernal Devices.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL SHADOWHUNTER BOOKS!**

The sun was starting to go down as Magnus and Izzy left the room. His head started to hurt as all of his questions were still stuck inside. Some were general questions like, _what time is it?_ and _what will Chairman Meow be up to?_ but then there were more serious questions relevant to the present situation, _Does Jem know that Tessa is still alive? Does he know that she married Will?_ He just hoped that this would be easier than he thought.

They sat down on the sofas opposite each other in silence. Then Magnus began to talk. The look on his face told Tessa that something was wrong. "The Shadowhunters at the New York institute," he looked quickly towards Isabelle, "and the Silent Brothers have made a, uh...let's just say, for ease, a discovery." He paused, he really was not good at this. "Now this discovery has a lot to do with you and another, maybe several other people. I don't know for sure how many people this will affect but I know for sure that you will be one of them."  
Tessa titled her head to the side, "I don't understand what you mean."  
Isabelle sighed and said, "Basically, something has happened that has not happened before and know one knows exactly what happened but we know it is of importance to you." She looked at Magnus sideways a sign for him to continue.  
"Yeah, right. So..."  
"Sorry to interrupt but is this about the attack because if it is I don't see why you have come to me."  
"It has something to do with the attack on the Silent City. In fact, if there was not an attack this would not of happened. Okay I will start. Isabelle, her brother and a boy called Jace were at the Silent City when Valentine attacked..."

 _Two days ago_

The coldness and silence of the underground city made Isabelle shiver. She had never liked the Silent Brothers they had creeped her out ever since she was little. She and Alec were on their way to visit Jace, who was in jail because he thought it was wise to break the accords and then laugh about it. A Silent Brother took them to the cell that Jace was in, but when they got there Jace was not in the cell. "Look, son, your family have come to visit you." Isabelle recognised the voice and as she turned around to face the man, her hand went automatically to her whip, which was coiled around her wrist. It sprung into a long, silver, electrum snake like whip, that could sever someone's head from the rest of there body with a flick of Izzy's wrist. Valentine was there holding Jace in front of him with a long, gold and silver sword held to Jace's throat. Izzy turned white. Valentine turned to face the Silent Brother. "Brother Zachariah the Mortal cup please or this boy will be dead within a matter of seconds after you refuse." The Brother did not reply instaed he flicked his wrist and a long terrifyingly sharp blade shot out of the bottom of his cane. "Have it your way then." Valentine moved Jace so he was facing him and he held the point of the blade out over Jace's heart. Now Alec had a lit Seraph blade in his hand, and you now clearly tell that he was calm but also terrified. Valentine drew the sword back and pushed it forward towards his heart. Jace moved away quickly but Valentine still stabbed him in the shoulder. Valentine had vanished and it was again silent. Izzy looked down at Jace unconscious on the floor at the same time the other two did. The other Silent Brothers came running towards them to help, but stopped as they saw Jace. Where he was stabbed by Valentine, he was bleeding. But instead of blood coming from the wound it was fire. Brother Zachariah knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, and there was a bright flash of white light and Isabelle can remember Brother Zachariah becoming injured and then her head hitting the hard floor, before she was enveloped in darkness.

 _Present day_

Tessa looked clearly surprised, "And is Jace and Brother Zachariah alright?" She asked with no fake concern.  
"Yes, there are fine and they are both alive. And are both like normal Shadowhunters." Magnus said. He was trying to hint that Brother Zachariah was human again, James again.  
"Well that is good. But I am still confused on why you have come to me."  
Izzy started to speak but Magnus thought I would be best if he told Tessa, and as soon as he started talking Isabelle stopped, seeming to understand Magnus. "Tessa and know this will come as a shock to you, it was a shock to me to. But you see, Brother Zachariah was Jem."

 **Thank you! Hope you had a merry Christmas and happy new year!**

 **-Heronstairs2005**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: THE BOOK AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

 **Hello!**

 **This is one of the main chapters in the story. I hope you enjoy. This chapter I found really hard to write and it took nearly two weeks to write it, even though it is quite short (I don't know why). Any criticism welcome!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL SHADOWHUNTER BOOKS.**

Tessa did not believe them, "That is not possible. He was dead. I saw his body!" She stood up and then sat back down and put her head in her hands.  
"I know it will come as a shock to you but Jem and Charlotte thought it was best not to tell you."  
"Why? Why did they not tell me?"  
"Because of everything that had happened to you. Jem thought that if you knew he was alive you would not marry Will and you would both be miserable." Jem said that to Magnus a couple of days after becoming a Silent Brother, when he had been to visit him. Considering what had happened, he did not seem sad. He seemed happy, but Magnus failed to understand why.  
Tessa snapped her head up, and said, "Jem did not know that me and Will were in love."  
Magnus laughed nervously, "Jem found out, about an hour before his mortal life ended. Please forgive me Tessa, but it may have been my fault that he had found out."  
"What happened?" She asked.  
"Tessa, it was purely an accident. It was the day that Will left to save you."

London, 1878

Magnus walked in to find Will sitting on a chair next to Jem's bed . Will looked up when Magnus reached the foot of the bed. He had been there all night. If Will was in the room, Jem could use Will's strength to stay alive. "Magnus."  
"Will." He replied.  
"Look, if there is anything you could do to save Jem or if you could lengthen his life, I would be extremely grateful, and I would make sure you were paid whatever price you wanted."  
"There is one cure, but it cannot be done by me. But you are his parabatai and it is you who has to choose."  
"What is it?" asked Will.  
"Once Jem has died, all the yin fen in his system will be gone, it will die with him, As long as the transformation is started before an hour after his death, he could become a Silent Brother. But it is a very dangerous procedure. And it must be done carefully."  
"What are the chances of it being successful?"  
"There is a fifty to fifty chance of it working."  
"What are the real chances of it working?"  
Magnus sighed, "About two in five Shadowhunters would survive the transition." Magnus waited before adding, "There is a high chance of him waking up before he passes away. That will be an ideal chance to tell him."  
"Tell him what?"  
"That you are in love with Tessa. "You may of been able to hide it from everyone else. But you couldn't from me, Will. He deserves to know."  
"Thank you, Magnus for everything."  
"And thank you Will." With that he left."

 **I know that this chapter ends really abruptly but I don't know what to write next.**

 **See you later!**

 **-Heronstairs2005**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Authors Note:THE BOOK AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE. THEY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

Hello guys,

I am back and I will try to update every week but recently the internet in my area has been really bad due to weather. But on the plus side we get snow! Yay! I don't know how many chapters this will take but i know it will be quite a few because I am currently writing the eigth and ninth chapter, and I am not even halfway through. I have started a story on fictionpress my username is heronstairs2005 if you want to go have a look and I hope you enjoy!

CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR ALL SHADOWHUNTER BOOKS

Present day

It had started to snow outside. Only softly, and it landed gently on the ground and the roofs of cars and houses. "I am truly sorry." He breaked the silence.  
"Its fine. I mean, he was going to find out anyway, wasnt he. I just dont get one thing, Jem was asleep so how did he find out."  
"Jem wasnt asleep. He was awake."  
"That makes more sense."  
"And has the Clave told you to come and see me?" Tessa asked.  
"No, well kind of." The consul came to see Jem at the New York institute, where he is currently staying, and Jem asked if you were still alive. He then asked if he could see you, and the Consul said he could if you agreed. So I was asked to come and find you but I did not know where you lived and I did not want to tell you by myself, so I went to tell Magnus, and now we are here."  
"So, would you like to go see Jem? Jem said he will understand if you did not want to go see him." Magnus added.  
"Yes, just not right now. Could I go get changed?"  
"Yes of course. Should I come back in about two hours to go with you?"  
"If you wouldnt mind."  
"Of course not, I guess now that thats settled I should go see Jem to tell him."  
With that they left.

Thank You! Hope you enjoyed.

-Heronstairs2005


End file.
